It's Not Just Your Typical Vacation
by thoughts fade
Summary: A year after the defeat of the DReaper, the Tamers are having a bit of relaxing summer fun. But nothing's ever quiet with the Tamers around. Essentially pointless random fluff.
1. The Vacation Begins

1It's Not Just Your Typical Vacation

Disclaimer: Lone Wolf does not own Digimon or any of its characters. She owns only her original characters and plot.

Ages:  
Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta: 14  
Ryo: 15  
Jeri: 13  
Suzie: 9

* * *

Chapter 1: The Vacation Begins

HONK, HONK. A dark blue minivan pulled up in front of Rika's house. Takato's dad could be seen in the driver's seat, Takato, with a red t-shirt and khaki-colored shorts was in the passenger seat. Rika came out of her house, duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a black tank-top and blue jean shorts. She opened the door of the van and got in, greeting the other tamers. She sat in the back row. Jeri, in a yellow tank-top and a light green mini-skirt, Kazu, in a aqua t-shirt and khaki-colored shorts, and Kenta, in a green t-shirt, also with khaki-colored shorts, already in the front row squished together. They were going to Henry's house next.

Henry came out of his house, followed by Suzie. He wore a white t-shirt with blue jean shorts, his duffel in his hand. Suzie wore a pink tank-top with a pink mini-skirt, her bag on her back. They got in the van. "Hey," Henry greeted. "Hi!" Suzie nearly screamed. "That excited?" Rika asked Henry. "Yeah," he replied laughing. The two sat next to Rika in the back row. Last and final stop before they headed on their way, Ryo.

Mr. Matsuki pulled up in front of Ryo Akiyama, the Digimon King's house. He honked the horn. They waited for about 2 minutes for Ryo to get out of the house. "He's taking forever. What's his problem?" Rika stated, annoyed. "How should WE know?" Kazu retorted. Ryo came out of his house wearing a black t-shirt and blue jean shorts. His hair was in his normal 'do with the two grouped bangs drooped on his forehead. His blue duffel slung over his right shoulder. He got into the back row of the car next to Rika. "Hi guys, Pumpkin," he greeted happily, smirking at Rika. She glared at him. "Did he really have to come?" she asked, almost whining. "Of course he did. He's the best tamer in the world and what's a tamers camp out slash vacation without him?" Kazu responded. Rika rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The car ride was boring. Kazu and Kenta attempted to tell jokes, which only caused Rika to yell at them. Suzie had ended up on Henry's lap so they all had more space. Jeri had a headache from Kazu, Kenta, and Rika, Takato had fallen asleep. Ryo was staring out the back window, wondering how much longer it would take.

It was 4PM by the time they got to the site. It was an area with a lot of trees. Many lodges were spread out around the area. There was a lake at the center of the site. Mr. Matsuki dropped the tamers off at the front, said "good-bye", "don't get yourselves killed" and left. The tamers carried their belongings and walked to their lodge, glad to stretch their legs. All too busy looking at the scenery of trees, trees, and more trees, trying to memorize their surroundings so they wouldn't get lost during their stay. There was silence until they reached their lodge.

"Our home for two weeks, lets hope it's comfortable," Rika said, breaking the silence. They opened the door and went in. What they saw was a cozy home that would be comfortable, thankfully, or Rika would've been really annoyed. "So there are 2 bedrooms upstairs and 2 downstairs. Each with two twin size beds in them. Then the kitchen and dining room downstairs. Two bathrooms on each floor. Cable, Internet access. A TV set in each bedroom and also computer. One word, WOW," Henry commented, checking the brochure. "Cheap too," Takato added. "Dudes, we are so gonna have a blast," Kazu said, speaking for all. The Tamers just stared at the living room, taking everything in. Suddenly, Rika and Jeri called out, "We get the top rooms!" The two girls both ran upstairs and claimed a room each. "No fair. They get the best rooms," complained Kazu. "Come on, there's still two more down here," Kenta said to Kazu, motioning him to follow. The two claimed one of the two bedrooms downstairs to share. "I'm taking the other one and I'm sharing it with Suzie," Henry told Takato and Ryo. "You have your choice of sharing with Jeri or Rika. Or you can try forcing them to share. Good luck on the latter," Henry said, going to the other downstairs bedroom with Suzie. Takato and Ryo looked at each other. "You're obviously going with Jeri so that means I'm going with Rika," Ryo stated plainly, slightly amused. "I don't think you wanna even attempt trying to get them to share a room," Ryo said laughing. "Yeah," Takato agreed. The boys went upstairs with their bags.

Every one of the rooms suited the tamers that claimed them, in color anyway. Everything else was exactly the same.

Ryo entered the room Rika had claimed. It had dark blue curtains, white wallpaper, and a dark blue carpet. Both beds were covered with dark blue comforters over sky blue sheets. Next to each bed was a night stand and a garbage can. A desk by the window housed the computer and the TV was on a stand, centered on the wall across from the two beds. "Hey, Pumpkin. Mind sharing a room?" Ryo asked Rika, smirking. "You've gotta be kidding me," Rika groaned. She plopped herself down on one of the beds. Ryo tossed his things by the other bed and walked over to where she was. "What? I don't exactly bite now, do I? But you do," he said laughing. Rika glared at him, but she burst out laughing in about 5 seconds. "I guess that is true," she said, still laughing. Rika got off the bed and began to unpack. She split her clothes between the 3 drawers built into the bed. Ryo did the same.

Meanwhile, Takato had entered the room Jeri had claimed. It had bright red curtains, white wallpaper, and a dark red carpet. The two beds were covered with red comforters over bright yellow sheets. Like Ryo and Rika's room, it had a night stand and garbage can by each bed. Everything else in the room, TV and computer, was also the same. Takato dropped his bags by one of the beds and started unpacking. Jeri looked at him, slightly puzzled. "Umm...are we sharing a room or something?," she asked him. "Yeah," Takato replied, slightly blushing. "Oh, okay," was Jeri's response, her cheeks also turning red. She resumed unpacking her own things.

Henry and Suzie had already finished unpacking in their room downstairs. Their room had pink curtains, green carpet, and white wallpaper. The beds had green comforters and pink sheets, much to Henry's disappointment. He'd live, hopefully. Everything else in the room was also the same as the ones on the upper floor.

Kazu and Kenta didn't even bother unpacking. They threw their bags into the final room and ran to the kitchen. They might as well had slept in there. Across the hall was probably good enough for them though. Anyways, their room had orange curtains, a yellow carpet, and bright red wallpaper. The beds had orange comforters and dark green sheets, making them look like pumpkins. The room's inhabitants for two weeks had already opened the fridge to find it filled with fruits, vegetables, and many other foods. Moving on to the freezer, they found poultry and other frozen goods, not to mention the ice cream. If it weren't for the boys' fear of Rika, the fridge would've been empty within 5 minutes.

It was 6 by the time everyone had settled in. Jeri had decided to cook dinner; Takato helped her. Suzie was watching cartoons in hers and Henry's room while Henry was to keep an eye on Kazu and Kenta. Rika went out to take a walk and Ryo was nowhere to be found.


	2. Just Chill

Lone Wolf: Here's Chapter 2. Each part pretty much happens simultaneously. Thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 2: Just Chill

Jeri was cooking the salmon while Takato chopped the cucumbers into thin, short sticks. Jeri left the fish to get a few eggs. She hit them against the side of a bowl, poured it in and stirred. After mixing the eggs, she poured the gooey substance into a separate pot and put it over the fire to cook. After he finished with the cucumbers, Takato filled a metal pot with rice and let it cook, having forgotten before. Dinner would be a little late. He grabbed the seaweed from the cabinet and put it on the counter.

Suzie was plopped on the bed she'd claimed as her own. The channel was switched to Cartoon Network. Some random show was on. She didn't seem to care what it was; her eyes were glued to the screen.

Kazu and Kenta versed each other in yet another card game. Henry sat on the couch in the living room and watched. This would last forever and he'd get a headache by dinner. There was nonstop bickering between the two best friends.

Rika had been walking for nearly 20 minutes. She had long gone off the trail, finding that it only led to more and more houses. It was pointless to follow it, since her intentions were not to make new friends. She just wanted some air. She decided to go to the lake and kick her feet a little in the water. It was nearing dinner time; there shouldn't be many people out, even if the sun still was. Reaching it in another 10 minutes, she was glad to see that she was the only person on that half of the lake. It was huge, stretching out for a little over a mile. In the distance she could see faint lights through the trees, coming from other, scattered houses. Rika pulled off her sandals and dipped her feet in the water. It was just right, not too cold nor too warm, and it felt nice against her skin. Leaving her feet in the water, she laid down, her back against the grass. She closed her eyes and relaxed. After all, this was what a vacation should be like. A few minutes passed, then a few more. Rika opened one eye and glanced at her watch. It was a little past 6:45. She should be getting back. She sat up and splashed her feet one more time, putting on her sandals when she was done. Standing up slowly, she looked at the lake. It was still a sparkling blue, the same color as a certain boy's eyes. Rika forced the thought out of her head, trying not to blush. She heard the rustling of some bushes behind her. There was no wind, not even a light breeze. The only conclusion would be that someone was there. She whirled around, only to meet the sapphire eyes of Ryo. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought as she glared at him. "Is sneaking up on people your new hobby now?" she questioned. "No," he replied. "It's almost time for dinner, shouldn't you be getting back?" she asked him. "I could ask you the same thing," he paused "Pumpkin." "Don't call me that Akiyama," Rika responded. "Then call me by my first name. Come on. The others will be wondering where we are," Ryo told her. "Fine," she answered, and reluctantly followed him.

It was 7. They'd been walking for 10 minutes already. The sky was like a rainbow, though you wouldn't really be able to tell from Ryo and Rika's position. The trees pretty much blocked out the sun. It was quite dark, but light enough so that you could still see. "Want me to hold your hand so you don't get lost?" Ryo asked Rika, smiling slightly. "No," she said plainly. "Are you sure?" he inquired. "Yeah," she replied. A few minutes passed. They kept walking. "Can you hold _my_ hand?" Ryo asked her. He was getting on her nerves. "Why? Is poor little Ryo scared?" she questioned. "If I say yes, will you hold it?" He put on the puppy dog eyes, though you could barely tell. Rika could, and she saw. She hated that face oh so much. "Fine. Just stop making that stupid face," she told him, clearly annoyed. "Yay," Ryo said in a childish voice, taking her hand in his own. 'Someone help me,' Rika thought to herself.


	3. Dinner and Maybe a Death

Lone Wolf: Chapter 3's here. I wasn't satisfied with Chapter 2. It looked long when I was typing it. Of course it's always shorter after you upload it; I'll have to remember that. Yeah, the holding hands thing was weird, I know. I kept rereading it, I kept laughing for no reason, I left it like that. My horrible attempt at a little humor. It's not my thing. Anyway, Chapter 3 must be longer. Thanks to my nice reviewers (all of you guys were nice because you took time to read my horrible work.)  
Hiei: She'd like to own Digimon, but sadly she can't.

* * *

Chapter 3: Dinner and Maybe a Death

Rika and Ryo were almost back at their summer home, their hands still entwined. Neither had said a word since Ryo's childish 'yay'. He seemed to be enjoying himself nonetheless. Rika, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased. 'What were you thinking' and 'are you crazy' ran through her head hundreds upon thousands of times. As the house slowly started to come into view, Rika's conscience seemed to have come up with another, somewhat more important, question. 'WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES!' her conscience screamed. She and Ryo were closer to the house now. "Ryo." "What?" he asked. Her eyes looked towards the house, then to hers and Ryo's hands. "Oh. Okay, fine," he said while letting go unwillingly. They reached the house and climbed the few steps leading to the door and went in.

The sushi had long been ready. Takato and Jeri had finished at about 7:05; it was now 7:25. Takato was setting the table with plates, napkins, and chopsticks. Jeri just sat on the couch in the living room watching TV. Kazu and Kenta had finished their game, Kazu being the victor. They were currently whining and complaining. "What's taking her so long? I wanna eat," Kazu said to no one in particular. "Yeah. Me too. Oh, where's Ryo?" was Kenta's response. Digimon and food: that's all they cared about. Suzie was still watching TV. What did you expect? Terriermon and Lopmon weren't there. She can't dress them up and play with them. Henry had gone into his and Suzie's room and was on the computer.

The door opened and in walked Rika, followed by Ryo. Jeri looked up. "So you were with Rika the whole time, Ryo?" she asked him, smiling in a slightly evil way. (A/N: Don't you just love it when Jeri goes evil and plays cupid?) "Jeri," Rika said slowly in a very, very dangerous voice. "Uh-oh," was all Jeri was able to say before she had to run for her life. Ryo stood there and watched, sweat dropping. "Hey cool. For once she's not trying to kill _us_," Kazu commented. "She looks scarier than usual," Kenta said. Luckily for them, Rika didn't hear Kenta's statement. Henry had come out of his room to see what all the noise was about and in 10 minutes, he and Ryo were able to calm Rika down. There were no unnecessary deaths, thankfully.

The eight tamers finally sat down to eat. There were 70 rolls of sushi with two in each roll. Everyone had eight rolls except Kazu and Kenta. They had ten rolls each. The remaining two rolls were put back in the fridge in case anyone wanted a midnight snack. Rika glared at Jeri from across the table the entire time, Jeri occasionally hugging Takato's arm, who was on her right. Ryo sat on Rika's right, Henry to her left at the head of the table with Suzie on his left, next to Takato. Across from Ryo sat Kenta and opposite Henry was Kazu. It was pretty quiet for once, the two noise makers too busy, shoving food down their throats. There was no need for Rika to say a word as Jeri understood the glare. Takato blushed every time his arm was hugged, Henry ate and kept an eye on Suzie, and Suzie just sat there eating. Rika finished eating first and to Jeri's relief, left the table and went to take a shower in one of the upper bathrooms. Henry and Suzie also finished and left for the two lower bathrooms, Takato finished and went to watch TV. Ryo went to the other upper bathroom and took his own shower. Kazu and Kenta remained at the table longer as they had taken more food. It was about quarter past 8 when they finished and hopefully they went to take their showers after getting dessert. (A/N: It took them another 30 minutes to finish their large scoops of ice cream.)

Henry had forced Suzie to get in bed at 9. She brushed her teeth as slowly as possible and ended up getting into bed 10 minutes past. Henry went back on the computer but used the desk lamp instead of the ceiling light so that he wouldn't disturb his sister. He could feel the cold air from the air conditioner on his feet as most of the vents were near the floor.

Jeri and Takato were in their room watching a movie together, Takato having taken his shower. The lights were off, the television screen being the only thing that illuminated the dark room. You could see nothing outside; most people were asleep, hoping to rise early the next day. Jeri and Takato sat between the two twin sized beds under one of the comforters, pulled from a bed. The movie was a romance film, much to Takato's disappointment. You could always count on Jeri to pick something like that to watch.

Rika had been watching TV in her room, sitting on her bed, when Ryo finished his shower. She ignored him as he came in and shut the door behind him. She continued to do so even when he walked over to her. He stood there, waiting for her to say something. She paid him no attention; she was watching anime, could you blame her? Finally Ryo sat down on her bed beside her, receiving a very annoyed 'what!' from her. He responded 'nothing' which annoyed her even more. "Let's watch a horror movie," Ryo finally said after 5 minutes. He walked across the room as Rika watching questioningly. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out one of the few things that remained. It was a DVD case. Opening it, he put the disc into the DVD player, grabbed the remote, and hit play. Walking towards the door, he turned off the light. (The switch was located near the door.) He then walked back to Rika, remote in his left hand, and grabbed her arm with his right. She reluctantly let him pull her onto the floor beside him. "What movie?" Rika asked him. "(A/N: Insert name of horror movie here)," he replied. The room was dark, but their eyes would soon adjust. Fifteen minutes into the movie, Ryo paused it. "Scared yet?" he asked while grabbing the comforter off his bed. "That's supposed to be a horror movie?" she responded, half laughing. "It gets better," he told her while throwing the blanket over their shoulders. If you sat there, just staring at a screen with the air conditioner on, you'd get a bit cold too. "Thanks," Rika mumbled. They sat next to each other, slightly closer than before, and resumed watching the movie. Ryo had been right; it did get scarier, enough to scare even Rika, though she tried to hide it.

It was almost 11. Jeri and Takato had finished their movie and gone to sleep. Henry had gotten off the computer long before. Suzie was sleeping soundly. Surprisingly enough, Kazu and Kenta had taken a bath each and were fast asleep. The King and Queen however, were both still awake, sitting on the floor of their room, watching their movie. There was another 40 minutes left to it. Rika had finally lost it and could not contain her fear any longer. She had moved her hand and placed it over Ryo's, grabbing it and squeezing it every time she was scared. He didn't mind of course. He had smirked at her the first time she'd squeezed his hand. She'd just glared at him and continued watching the movie.

There were 20 minutes left. Ryo was still awake, though noticeably sleepier. However, he continued watching; he knew it was almost over. Out of nowhere, he felt something hit his right side. Turning his head, he realized that Rika had fallen asleep. He sighed and stopped the movie, turning off the DVD player and the television. He laid her on the carpeted floor and stood up. Walking over to the desk, he turned on the lamp, identical to the one Henry had used hours before. Walking back over to where Rika lay, he picked her up, leaving the comforter on the floor, and placed her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and took a long look at her. She looked so innocent when she was asleep. If he hadn't known better, he would've thought she was always calm and collected, but Ryo knew better. Retrieving his blanket, he tucked himself in after turning off the lamp. It was just about 11:30, almost midnight.

Oyasumi Tamers. (Goodnight Tamers.)

* * *

Lone Wolf: It's longer than Chapter 2, slightly shorter than Chapter 1. Is this story even any good? Honestly, I'm not quite sure how it's going to end up. Tell me in your reviews, please.  
Hiei: That took you 3 or 4 hours. I thought you were going to count.  
Lone Wolf: Whoops. I lost track. Multi-tasking. (sweatdrops) Status in profile. I usually update that every few days...so in case you're wondering what I'm up to and why I'm not updating... 


	4. Swimming at the Lake P1

Lone Wolf: Chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait. I can't believe it's been a month. Thanks to karika88, AzNAnGeL07, Whitezetsu, and takari freek for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Swimming at the Lake P.1

Rika awoke at about nine the next morning, feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead. The Tamers were supposedly going to the lake for a swim. Sunlight lit up the room with its cheerful rays. Rika looked across the room at Ryo's bed. It was neatly made, Ryo nowhere in sight. "Good morning Pumpkin!" Ryo said, standing up. He had been kneeling by her bedside the entire time. Dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts, Ryo had already eaten breakfast and brushed his teeth. Rika caught herself staring. He just seemed extra cute today, although to anyone else he looked exactly the same. His hair was the usual, the two locks drooping on his forehead. 'Ugh. Just shut up and go away, you stupid conscience,' Rika thought to herself. 'Well I don't exactly have a choice. I'm stuck in here,' her conscience replied. She tried glaring at it but of course, we all know that glaring at your conscience is impossible. Realizing this, Rika gave up.

Rika sat up and threw her fist at Ryo's face, stopping just before it hit its target. "Don't do that again. Or else," she threatened. "Oh, fine," Ryo responded, pouting. She climbed out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts along with her swim suit. Turns out the t-shirt just so happened to be white and the shorts were blue denim. Rika didn't notice any of this as she got dressed in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and returned to her room, putting her pajamas away and making her bed. Finishing the small task, Rika headed downstairs. She'd been expecting to have to make her own breakfast as it was still early. Instead she found each seat at the table, minus one, set with utensils and cups, along with a bottle of syrup in the center. Ryo came out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and a carton of juice which he handed to Rika. She muttered a thanks and he smiled, pulling out a chair for her. She glared at him while he pulled out the chair at the seat that wasn't set and sat down. "I hope you're not trying to poison me," Rika said, taking a bite. "Course not. I'd never do something like that," Ryo replied, a little surprised. "So is it good?" he asked her after she had swallowed. Rika's conscience was yelling 'Hell yeah!' but what came out of her mouth was "It's okay." Ryo smiled even though he was hoping to receive a yes. 'Well at least she didn't say it's horrible,' he thought to himself.

The others awoke soon after, changing out of their pajamas and brushing their teeth, following their noses towards the dining room and kitchen. Rika had finished eating already and was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. Ryo had placed a large plate stacked with pancakes next to the syrup; the Tamers could serve themselves. Hopefully they'd get enough. Kazu and Kenta ate so much, it was a miracle that they weren't fat. Ryo was also watching TV.

Jeri smiled, "Aww. You two look so cute! You guys match." Everyone looked at her. It had came out of nowhere. The only sound had been coming from the TV and Kazu and Kenta stuffing their mouths. The Tamers followed her eyes and x marked its spot on Ryo and Rika. Takato chuckled and Henry sighed. Rika looked at Ryo, then at herself. She looked down and figured it out. White t-shirt. Blue jean shorts. Leave it to Jeri to point something like this out. She sighed. Kazu and Kenta were confused. "I don't get it," Kazu stated. There was a long, long pause. "Oh! I get it!" Kenta yelled. Everyone gave him 'what the hell' faces. It shocked them how slow the two boys were.

"Jeri, whats your point?" Rika asked, annoyed. "That you guys match and that you look so cute," Jeri answered. "Oh, just let it go. Both of you," Henry said. It was too early in the morning for them to start bickering again. "Yeah. It was just a coincidence. Right, Wildcat?" Ryo said, joining the conversation. "Yeah, a _coincidence_ Jeri and Akiyama, don't call me that again." Henry finished eating his pancakes. "Well, if you guys are done arguing and the rest of you are done eating, can we go to the lake? Preferably sometime soon," he said, exhausted already. If the entire vacation was going to be like this, he would rather go home.

A few minutes later everyone finished eating. The walk to the lake was about half an hour; they could swim as soon as they got there. "Oh! We could have a picnic," Jeri said happily. "Come on Takato. You can help." "Oh, alright," Takato said, following her into the kitchen. "We'll each carry our own towel. Goggles if you want. Suzie get the suntan lotion," Henry took charge. "Kay," his younger sister replied. Ryo headed towards the staircase. "Want me to get your towel too?" he asked, directing the question at Rika. "No thanks. The last thing I want you to do is go through my stuff," she answered, following him up. "Kazu, Kenta, if you guys are going to eat a lot, bring some of your own snacks," Henry told them. "Yes, sir," the two saluted, going to their room, grabbing a plastic bag from the kitchen along the way. Henry went to his own room to get his towel.

"So the last thing you'd want me to do is go through your stuff?" Ryo asked, smiling. Having reached the hall, they were walking side by side now. Rika ignored him. "You wouldn't mind if I did this?" he questioned, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She froze. They were outside of their room now. Thankfully, everyone was downstairs. Rika could feel her blood rushing to her face. "You're looking a bit red, Pumpkin." Ryo left her side and entered the room.

Jeri and Takato were making a dozen sandwiches. Some were peanut butter and jelly, some were ham, others were chicken, and one was tuna. (A/N: Ew, tuna. No offense to anyone who likes it of course. Honestly, I've never even tried it. It just smells weird. I'll shut up now.) Each sandwich was cut diagonally in half, forming twenty-four halves. Jeri grabbed a basket while Takato got some napkins. (A/N: Or not. Wow. That place has everything. The basket I mean.) They packed the basket and went upstairs to get their own towels and in Takato's case, goggles.

Kenta had returned to the kitchen to get another plastic bag. He and Kazu had already filled up the first bag with potato chips, cookies, and other junk foods. Kazu walked to the living room where Jeri had left the basket. He peered inside the wicker container. Sandwiches. To himself he wondered, 'Where're the drinks?' He yelled. "Takato, you idiot. You forgot to pack drinks. What will we do if we get thirsty? Don't you have a brain?" Takato ran down the steps, goggles around his neck, towel in hand. "Oops," he said lamely.

About fifteen minutes later, the Tamers were out of the house and on their way to the lake. Five minutes after they started walking, "Are we there yet?" came out of Kazu and Kenta's mouths. Had Rika not been carrying her towel in one hand and a two liter bottle of soda in the other, she would've punched them. Of course, she could always hit them with the bottle but let us just say she was in a 'nice' mood.

After endless complaints from Kazu and Kenta, the Tamers finally reached their destination. It was a little before one. The sun was at its highest point. To everyone's relief, minus Rika and Ryo, there were trees providing shade. They all pulled off their t-shirts and shorts, and after being forced to put on sun screen by Jeri, jumped into the warm water of the lake. (A/N: They had their swimming suits on underneath, okay?) They had most of their side of the lake to themselves. The lake was big, other groups were spread out a distance away from them, Rika was satisfied.

There was splashing. There was racing. There was eating. There was conversation. Everyone enjoyed themselves, but we'll go into more detail on that next time.

* * *

Lone Wolf: If I didn't stop there, it would've taken another month.  
Hiei: Review. Usually if she gets a decent amount, she feels guilty and she'll update sooner. Of course she _is_ trying to keep three stories going.  
Lone Wolf: Chapter 5 after Chapter 2 of Ice and Chapter 7 of HKISA. Ja.


	5. Swimming at the Lake P2

Lone Wolf: Thank you to my reviewers! It hasn't even been a full month yet. Yay!  
Hiei: Just start already so I can sleep.  
Lone Wolf: Fine, you meany.

* * *

Chapter 5: Swimming at the Lake P.2 

"Hey Jeri! Swim out a bit more and be the finish line!" Kazu yelled. "Okay," she yelled back. "Finish line?" Rika asked. "Yeah, finish line? Usually it's a _line_ or a pole, not a person, Kazu," Henry added. "Well what else am I supposed to say?" Kazu wondered. Rika and Henry sighed. It would be pointless trying to tell Kazu what else would've worked. He'd forget two seconds later and would make the same mistake again and again.

"Okay. We'll race in pairs. First person to slap Jeri's hand wins the round. The winner of each round advances, so it's like a tournament." Kazu said. "Oh, and you have to _swim_," he added. "Oh, I'm _so_ sure that no one knew that we had to _swim_," Rika replied sarcastically. "So how many of us are there?" Kazu asked, ignoring her. He began to count, "One...two...three...four...five...six. Six, not counting me and Jeri." "Are you scared to race or something? Afraid you'll lose?" Rika taunted. "No! Of course not. Somebody has to yell 'go!' so I can't race," Kazu defended. "Right. Just make up lame excuses," Rika retorted. Everyone else, including Jeri, sweat dropped. They were so loud that probably everyone at the other side of the lake could hear them.

"Hmm..." Kazu murmured, thinking to himself. (A/N: Well, I think he can think.) "The first round will be Kenta versus Suzie. The second will be Takato versus Rika and the third will be Henry versus Ryo," Kazu decided. "Heh. If Suzie wins, that'll be sad. You're three years older than her, Kenta," Rika said. "There's no way I'll lose against her. Are you crazy!" Kenta asked Rika in shock. "No."

"Kenta, Suzie. You guys are up," Kazu yelled, despite the fact that they were only about a foot apart. "Ready?" he asked. Kenta and Suzie nodded. "Then...GO!" The two took off, Kenta taking the lead. Jeri stood at the end of the race, her palms facing the Tamers at even lengths. Kenta turned around to see how far behind Suzie was, only to find that she swam past him in mere seconds. He tried passing her but never did manage to. She slapped Jeri's hand and won. Suzie stuck her tongue out. 'I lost to a nine year old girl. I lost to a nine year old girl.' The same words kept going through Kenta's head. The two swam back to the others; Jeri stayed put.

"What was it that you said? 'There's no way I'll lose against her?'" Rika asked. "What is wrong with you, man? She's _three_ years younger than you. Plus, she's a girl!" Kazu exclaimed. "Gender has nothing to do with it. Suzie won fair and square, not that the match up was fair, by the way," Henry stated. Kenta's head hung low. "I'll just go have some snacks," he said as he climbed out of the lake. He dried himself with his towel and began to eat some potato chips.

"Takato, Rika. You two are next," Kazu said, moving on. "Don't disappoint your girlfriend over there," Rika said, jerking her thumb in Jeri's direction. Takato just blushed. "GO!" Kazu shouted, without even asking if they were ready or not. Rika took the lead and kept it. The round was over in under a minute, even though it was quite a distance to swim. The Digimon Queen was a fast swimmer and she knew it.

"Suzie and Rika won and they're both girls," Kazu said, ashamed. "At least the next round will have a guy winner." "Ready?" Henry asked his opponent. "If you are," Ryo answered. "GO!" Kazu yelled. The two boys took off. "Ow. My throat," Kazu said, turning away from the splashes. "That should teach you to shut up once in awhile," Rika told him. Henry and Ryo were even. Neither of them wanted to lose and both of them were determined to win. If one was ahead by a mere centimeter, the other caught up within a second. The round of course, ended in a tie. The two swam back to the others.

"Ha! Now we're even," Kazu told Rika. "Two girl winners and two guy winners." "Just get on with it. Who's next?" Rika asked. "You against Henry and Ryo against Suzie," Kazu answered. "You have no sense of fairness, Kazu," Henry said. "Well if I put Rika against Ryo she'd kill me," Kazu retorted. "I don't care Henry. I beat Kenta and he's older than me," Suzie finally spoke. She had lost her whiny voice over the past year. (A/N: I think Suzie was younger and should be about 7 or 8 and not 9 but I didn't feel like typing Henwy every time she addressed her brother. It gets annoying. So, deal with it.) "Fine. Just don't start crying if you lose," Henry replied.

"Takato, why don't you go over there and help Jeri so we can all race at once to get this over with already?" Rika asked. "Sure," the goggle headed boy replied, finally having something to do. He swam over to Jeri. "You two go to Takato and we'll go to Jeri then," Henry decided. "Hey! I thought I was in charge of this race," Kazu said. "Nope. You just yell 'go' and hopefully lose your voice so I don't have to put up with it," Rika told him. "Go," he said lazily and the four swam off.

Henry was faster than Suzie. Ryo isn't any slower nor faster than Henry. Obviously Ryo won. Rika beat Henry. They were both fast. Henry was probably still a little tired from the previous round. Jeri swam back with the four when they finished. Takato would be the 'finish line' for the final round.

"So, it's just me and you," Ryo said, directing the statement at Rika. "Hmph." "Okay. You two can get a five minute break and the course is gonna be longer," Kazu said to the two finalists. "Whatever, Kazu," Rika replied. "Hey Ryo? Could you tell Takato to move back about four feet? My throat's starting to hurt," Kazu winced slightly. "Sure," Ryo agreed. "Takato! Move back about four feet!" he yelled. Takato nodded in the distance and moved backwards.

Five minutes were up. A 'get set' and a 'go' from Kazu, and Rika and Ryo were off. It would be a close race. At a distance two seemed to be evenly match. A closer look showed that Rika had a slight edge, slight meaning about half an inch. Ryo had a chance.

Or not. Rika had suddenly gained a few feet of distance between herself and Ryo. Adjacent to where her feet kicked and splashed, was Ryo's head. Whether or not he was letting her win was a mystery to the on looking Tamers.

Two seconds later, Rika had won. A little more than a minute later and she, Ryo, and Takato were back with the others. Two minutes after that, the three caught their breaths. Thirty seconds later, Ryo earned himself a slap across the face. He and Rika both knew that he had let her win. Though she hadn't voiced it, Rika hadn't wanted Ryo to go easy on her.

Rika got out of the lake and dried herself, leaving Ryo rubbing his cheek. The rest of the Tamers who were still in the lake followed suit, Rika glaring at Ryo the entire time. Kazu joined Kenta and the two began stuffing their mouths with junk food. Takato helped Jeri spread the picnic blanket, placing the sandwiches, cups, and two bottles of two liter sodas on it afterwards. Suzie had gone over to where Kazu and Kenta were and managed to get a few cookies. Henry laid on the ground and stared into the blue sky, trying to prevent Rika from hurting Ryo again at the same time.

Everyone sat on the large blanket, Kazu and Kenta _still_ eating their potato chips. "Who wants ham?" Jeri asked, handing one to Takato. He'd asked earlier when they were making the sandwiches. Henry took one and Kazu took the other. "Peanut butter and jelly?" Suzie, Kenta, and Rika took one each. "You want chicken, Ryo?" she asked. "Sure," he replied, taking the sandwich from Jeri. She took the tuna for herself. There were four sandwiches left, two chickens and two peanut butter and jellies. "Itadakimasu!" they all said in unison and began to eat.

* * *

Lone Wolf: There's Chapter 5.  
Hiei: For readers of HKISA, Chapter 8 will be delayed. She's planning on rewriting the shorter chapters and updating all at once.  
Lone Wolf: Status in profile. Review please. 


	6. Of Basketball, Snoring, and Television

Lone Wolf: And finally after a month and almost two weeks, Chapter 6 of INJYTV.  
Hiei: (looks at stats) Isn't it ironic how your shortest chapter received the most reviews?  
Lone Wolf: Yeah. Maybe I should start making my chapters short again...

* * *

Chapter 6: Of Basketball, Snoring, and the Television

It was a little past five by the time the Tamers returned to their vacation home. The sun was still shining brightly and gave no sign of setting any time soon.

Everyone had taken a shower. It was almost six. Kazu and Kenta had dozed off in their room. Stuffing yourself with food, swimming, and walking could be quite exhausting. Suzie was watching TV; she's seriously obsessed with it. Henry, Rika, Ryo, and Takato were playing basketball in the backyard. (Henry had skipped over the part about this in the brochure.) Jeri was keeping score. There was a full-sized court, which surprised Rika, Ryo, and Jeri greatly. It really was a nice summer house.

Henry and Rika went up against Ryo and Takato. Ryo, not wishing to be slapped again, didn't go easy on Rika. Could you blame him? Rika hit hard. Despite the fact that Ryo and Takato were playing their best, Rika and Henry were still winning.

6:30. Rika and Henry high-fived. They'd won with a score of 20 to 8. "You're pathetic Akiyama," Rika informed. "What about Takato then?" he joked, "He was on the losing team, too." Henry and Jeri just laughed; Takato tried to redirect Rika's insults back to Ryo.

_Snore_. Kazu and Kenta were still asleep.

"Switch up the teams?" Jeri asked. "Sure," Ryo flashed his trademark smile, "As long as I can be with Pumpkin." "Excuse me while I gag," Rika replied. Takato and Henry chuckled. "Hey Jeri, do you wanna play? I'll take a break," Henry offered. "Thanks Henry," she said, smiling.

Henry sat down, "So it's Takato and Jeri versus Rika and Ryo. How cute. It's the two couples facing off." He laughed. Rika glared at him, ready to pounce. "I _knew_ it. Wildcat loves me," Ryo said cheerfully, jabbing her cheek playfully.

Rika sank to the ground, "Why me?" She couldn't take it anymore. All the teasing was too much for her. Some vacation this was. "Aww, cheer up. I was only joking," Ryo told her. Jeri giggled, "He doesn't realize that's _why_ she's on her knees wanting to die." Ryo looked at her quizzically, "Pumpkin...wants...to die? But..." He made his lower lip quiver like a little kid. "Wahhh," he began to wail, trying to refrain from laughing. His efforts were in vain. Soon all five of them were rolling around bursting with laughter, including Rika. Not literally rolling on the ground, mind you. I exaggerate.

"He's really something isn't he?" Henry commented. He and Rika had calmed down. Takato, Jeri, and Ryo were still laughing. "Yeah."

"So are we playing or not?" Jeri asked, not laughing as much as she had previously been. "Of course," Takato answered. "Then let's go!"

_The lot of them can be such dorks sometimes. Still...you gotta love 'em._

Suzie continued watching cartoons.

It was seven. The score was 16 to 6.

"Okay, fine. So maybe it wasn't Ryo. It was Takato," Rika sighed, defeated, although she'd won the game, "Goggle-head is worse at basketball than Ryo...But Akiyama's not that great either!" "Come on. Admit it. I'm good and you know it," Ryo said. "Then how come you lost by, what was the score again? By twelve points?" Rika retorted. There was no response.

Jeri broke the silence, "Well, now that we all have to take a shower again..." Rika sighed again, "Sure, whatever. You can start dinner then." Jeri nodded in agreement and returned to the kitchen. The remaining four also went inside. Rika and Ryo went to the upper bathrooms, Henry and Takato to the lower ones.

Jeri finished making dinner and went to take her shower. The other four had finished by then. They went to the living room to watch TV; it was rude if they just went to eat. After all, it _was_ Jeri who cooked and for her not to eat with them just wasn't right.

Everyone, minus Kazu and Kenta, ate their dinner after Jeri finished her shower. They woke up the two sleeping pigs...er...boys after they'd finished their own food. You couldn't exactly blame them; Kazu and Kenta would've eaten everything.

Takato and Jeri went out front and sat on the porch swing by the door, each donning a light jacket. The sun was just setting and the sky was filled with brilliant colors.

Henry was on the computer once again and Suzie resumed her television watching.

Rika (after changing out of her pajamas) left for a walk in the midst of Kazu and Kenta's whining about how no one woke them up, leaving only Ryo behind.

_It's so peaceful out here, without them making such a racket._

(A/N: Rika's referring to Kazu and Kenta, of course.)

Back at the house, Ryo threw on a pair of shorts and T-shirt and left, looking for Rika.

"Do you think they'll ever get together?" Jeri asked as Ryo left the house. "Rika and Ryo? Who knows," Takato replied, "It _is_ Rika we're talking about here." "Ah, but it's so obvious they like each other. It'd be a shame if they didn't."

Rika reached the lake. Since the previous day, she had declared the small area her territory. There was such a great view of the setting sun. She sat down, hugged her knees, and relaxed, enjoying the silence.

"It's so beautiful," Rika mumbled, gazing at the sun.

"I know something even more beautiful."

Rika turned around, recognizing the voice, "Stalking me again, Akiyama?" "Maybe," Ryo smiled and winked.

There was silence again. Ryo sat down and he and Rika watched the sunset together.

Jeri and Takato were doing the same back at the house, except they were actually enjoying each other's company. Jeri rested her head on Takato's shoulder; he blushed slightly. Were they an item? Neither of them were sure. They only knew that they both liked each other and would do anything for the other.

"Is it safe for me to ask what's more beautiful than the sunset?" Rika wondered, half whispering. Ryo leaned over and kissed her cheek. He hovered by her face for a second after, "You."


	7. Falling into Darkness

Lone Wolf: Chapter 7's up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
Hiei: You made this chapter so depressing.  
Lone Wolf: I think you can guess who becomes depressed.  
Hiei: It's in the first paragraph.  
Lone Wolf: (sweat drops) Anyway...eh-heh. Let's just say that walking in the forest/woods by yourself gives you time to think...$100 says you guys are going to hate this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 7: Falling Into Darkness

Recap:

"_Is it safe for me to ask what's more beautiful than the sunset?" Rika wondered, half whispering. Ryo leaned over and kissed her cheek. He hovered by her face for a second after, "You."_

"Umm...what's with you? That's...the second time today...that...," Rika managed to get out. "I kissed you," Ryo finished, "And there's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine." A frown crossed his face, "Do you hate me, Rika?"

_No. At least, I don't think I do. He's my friend isn't he? What's wrong with me? Do I like him more than that? He's a little cute, I guess...okay, fine, he's just plain __cute. That's all. He's just a friend who happens to be really cute and sweet and nice and annoying and...dammit. Am I falling for him?_

"Rika?" Ryo called out, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Huh..what?" "You spaced out," he replied simply. "..Oh," she drifted away from reality once again.

_I'm probably dreaming. He's probably not even here. There's no way he'd say _that_ to me. There are plenty of other girls. I'm hearing things, hallucinating. I'm losing it. Break my fall. Break it before I hit the ground._

"Rika?" Ryo said her name again. There was no response this time. "Rika?" he repeated, worriedly. She stared straight ahead, only closing her eyes to blink. Ryo leaned over to see what was wrong. Her eyes seemed dull, showing practically no emotion except a glimmer of sadness which Ryo saw. (A/N: Well, if sadness can be glimmerful. Yes, I know that's not a word. Deal with it.)

"What's wrong? Rika? What's wrong? Snap out of it. What happened?" he shook her by the shoulders.

_Someone's...calling my name...that voice...it sounds so...familiar..._

_He probably has a girlfriend already and just didn't introduce her to us yet. Yeah, that's right. So get over him. He'll only hurt me..._

"Rika!" he called out to her again.

_That voice..._

She closed her eyes and kept them closed for about fifteen seconds. She opened them, "What?" Ryo smiled, filled with relief, "Thank god." He hugged her tightly. Rika looked at him quizzically.

_We're only friends._

"Why do you care so much?" Rika wondered. "Because I'm your friend," Ryo stated plainly.

_Only friends..._

"Are you scared..." Ryo started.

_Of what?_

"...of being hurt?" he finished. Rika stared at the water, memories of long ago filling her head.

_He left me alone. He went away. He never came back. He's gone. He broke his promise._

It had been nearly eight years since her father died. After that she had become the Ice Queen. She never let anyone in, not even her mother and grandmother, until she met the other Tamers.

_Is she retreating to that shell again?_

"Rika." She turned her head and instantly regretted it. Violet orbs met cerulean and she sat, entranced. "Are you still afraid of falling in love?" Ryo whispered, "I won't hurt you. I promise. So please, give me a chance..."

_He's giving _me_ a chance..._

"Rika, please. At least say something," he pleaded. Rika's eyes started to droop. From her seated position on the ground, she started to sway slightly. She fell forward and collapsed on Ryo's lap. It had been a long day.

Ryo sighed. He looked out towards the setting sun once more, taking in all of its beauty. He then looked down at the fiery red-head in his arms, sound asleep. Again, Ryo thought of how innocent she looked asleep.

He sighed again and stood up, still holding Rika. He began walking back to the house.

_I guess I'll get my answer tomorrow..._

It was 8:30. The sun was almost gone.


	8. Latenight Surfing

Lone Wolf: Chapter 8 is here after...over a month. Sorry!  
Hiei: Thanks to the reviewers.

* * *

Chapter 8: Late-night Surfing

"Should we ask why Rika's asleep and why you're carrying her?" Takato asked Ryo as the older boy reached the summer house. "If you must," Ryo replied exhausted, having carried the redhead all the way back from the lake. Jeri got up and opened the door for him, "Aww. You two look so cute." Ryo didn't even bother mumbling a reply. He walked inside and up the stairs to his room.

Takato sighed, "Give it a rest, Jeri. It's getting a bit old." "Aww. You're no fun Takato," came the reply, complete with puppy dog eyes. Takato groaned, "It's like the puppet all over again...but worse." (A/N: He's referring to how Jeri's always like 'Aww,' not the puppy dog eyes.) Jeri giggled and gave him a hug. She dragged him inside afterwards.

* * *

Ryo placed Rika on her bed and tucked her in. He laughed quietly to himself, "Sometimes I really wonder why I go through so much trouble for you." He proceeded to the bathroom with pajamas in hand to change and brush his teeth.

* * *

Takato hung up his jacket; Jeri followed suit. "Hey, Takato?" Jeri called his name. "Yeah?" the brown haired boy turned his head. "Should we play matchmaker? For Rika and Ryo?" "Why?" came the reply. "I don't know. They're just perfect for each other," she answered, walking over to her bed and sitting down. "How about 'no'?" Takato said, slightly annoyed, "Stop butting into their business. If they're meant to get together, then they will...eventually. It's Rika we're talking about here and I personally don't like pissing her off."

_Sometimes she seems more interested in _their_ relationship than ours._

Takato walked over to the window and looked out. It had gotten dark - _really_ dark. The wind had kicked up and a storm was brewing.

_Maybe it'll pass by morning_.

The boy sighed, "Jeri? What _are_ we?" Jeri looked at his back quizzically as he was still looking out the window, "Silly, we're humans of course." She giggled. "I meant it as in are we friends, rivals, that kind of thing. Relationship-wise. What are we to each other?" came the reply. The humor Jeri had put into the situation quickly vanished; Takato's voice sounded so far away to her, as if he had no clue who he was or where he was going, or anything. Jeri started to get up but the second she did, Takato turned around, all traces of being lost, gone. She ran over to the goggle-head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, it actually _worked_," Takato said happily.

"...What...worked?" Jeri began, then gasped, "You little...GOGGLE-HEAD! You were _faking_ that?" "Goggle-head?" Takato made a 'what the! you're turning into Rika' face, "Oh, and yes. I was. What can I say? I missed your kisses and attention." Jeri pouted, "You could've just asked."

(A/N: What a boring segment. Stupid writer's block.)

* * *

It was late in the night, a little after two. Everyone was asleep, not a creature was stirring...except for Rika. The red head rubbed her eyes groggily and opened them. The blinking numbers on her alarm clock read 2:13. Outside, the rain was coming down - hard and fast with occasional flashes of lighting and thunder. The rain was stirring too...but it's not a creature. Rika made her way to the bathroom, grabbing her pajamas that were thrown carelessly at the foot of her bed while she was at it. She changed into the sleep-wear and brushed her teeth. There was no way that she would be able to fall back asleep with the storm and all. Besides, she didn't want to go back to Shinjuku with a mouthful of cavities.

She returned to her and Ryo's shared room. Walking over to the latter's bed, she saw that he was huddled up in a ball, his blankets kicked into a corner. Rika bent over, pulling the sheets over the sleeping boy, brown hair messier than ever. A small smile crossed her face.

_Big baby_._ Now if only he were sucking his thumb..._

Lucky for Ryo, he wasn't or Rika would have gotten quite a few embarrassing pictures of the Legendary Tamer to send around the net.

_Nah. I wouldn't be so cruel...or would I?_

She shifted her feet so that she stood at the foot of his bed. Rika sat down and watched him. She had to refrain from letting her hand run wild in his soft brown hair...and from inserting his thumb into his mouth.

After about half an hour of staring at Ryo, Rika got up and walked over to the computer and turned it on. Logging onto her instant messaging program, she saw that Henry was on and active. Yet another creature was stirring in the dark summer house. She sent the boy downstairs a message.

"_And you're up so late why?"_

As she waited for a reply, Rika thought about the many features of the vacation resort: television sets, computers with Internet service, food, drinks. The list went on and on. Not to mention that the computers _just_ so happened to have the same instant messaging program that she used, installed; talk about convenient. (Ryo actually downloaded it.)

_No need to bother downloading._

Henry answered, _"I could ask you the same question."_

The duo continued talking like this for another fifteen or so minutes. In the end, Henry finally decided to go to sleep; Rika never got an answer to her question.

Still wide awake, with the storm continuously making a racket on the other side of the window, Rika opened up an internet browser. She checked her email; there were no messages. The girl went off to find some games to play, noting how fast the connection was while she was at it.

* * *

It was almost 4:30 and Rika's eyes were finally growing tired. She turned the computer off and began making her way to her bed. At the same time, Ryo started to toss and turn. He got up, eyes half opened, and walked slowly toward Rika.

_Sleepwalking?_

She was about to climb into bed when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, Ryo's arms to be precise. His head fell against her shoulder and he was asleep again.

_Oh, boy._

Rika tried gently prying his arms off her but to no avail. They were simply...stuck.

Dream World

"Let go, Ryo," a fiery haired girl said. "No," came the reply, "Not until you say 'please.'"

"I said 'LET GO!'"

"No. Say 'please.'"

"No. Now let go."

"Say 'please.'"

"Never. Get your hands off of me."

"A-ki-ya-ma," the girl spoke, distinguishing each individual syllable, and gritting her teeth.

"Is it really that hard to say please?" the boy cocked his head to the side.

"Yes. Now let go."

Normal

Rika ended up pulling her comforter off the bed and draping it over both of them. She sat down, Ryo mindlessly following. Rika had no choice but to lean against him. She sighed.

_I'm tired enough. I'll probably be able to just fall asleep._


	9. Let Go

Lone Wolf: Chapter 9 and it's only been a little over a week. Eight reviews for chapter 8; thank you, thank you, thank you. And I was suffering from writer's block, too...wow.

* * *

Chapter 9: Let Go

Ryo opened his eyes slowly, waking up from his deep sleep. He felt a weight on top of him and saw something that looked a lot like Rika's hair...

The boy blinked, then blinked again. Adjusting his eyes to the dim lighting, he realized that it _was_ Rika's hair and that she was fast asleep, his arms wrapped around her.

_Am I dreaming?_

Ryo pinched his right arm, "Oww."

_Nope._

Being the light sleeper that she was, that single syllable word woke Rika up. She rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Pumpkin." She tried to glare at him, but soon realized that Ryo wasn't in front of her, nor next to her. She wasn't on her bed either. Trying to get up, Rika realized that Ryo's arms were wrapped around her waist. She remembered now: the boy had been sleepwalking and she had ended up falling asleep in her somewhat current position.

"Let go of me." "No. Say please," Ryo chuckled. His dream was almost coming true. Rika turned around and, this time, successfully glared at him.

* * *

The girl gave the boy a quick kiss on the lips. He let go almost instantly.

* * *

Ryo opened his eyes and blinked. Rika was towering over him.

_Crap. Stupid daydream._

The girl smirked, not caring for the reason why Ryo had let go, and left the room.

_ARGH! Stupid, stupid daydream._ _I could've spent another _hour_ with her...okay fine...half an hour...fifteen minutes. But noooo. You had other plans._

* * *

"'Morning," Henry greeted as Rika knocked and entered his room. "How do you cure sleepwalking?" Rika asked with an 'I'm going to die any second now' look. "Why are you asking me?" came the reply. "Who else is there to ask?" "Takato? Jeri? Kazu? Kenta? Ryo?" "Okay. We're _not_ getting anywhere here." Henry laughed. "Forget it."

Rika returned upstairs to brush her teeth.

* * *

Ryo got up and looked out the window. The ground was still wet from the previous day's storm and aside from the brick path, everything was mud.

_No lake today, that's for sure._

The sky was still cloudy, though not as dark as the day before.

Leaving the window, Ryo closed the door and locked it, changing out of us pajamas. He exchanged places with Rika when she exited the bathroom, receiving a bonus glare on his way across the hall. (A/N: Exchanged places as in, Ryo went to brush his teeth and Rika went to change out of her pajamas. Just to clear that up if anyone was confused.)

* * *

Kazu opened the fridge door, "Okay, where did all the food go? There's like, nothing left!" Rika walked into the kitchen, "Why are you asking _us_? _You're_ the number one pig in this house." "What? Am not!" Kazu argued. "Be quiet before she loses her temper, Kazu," Kenta whispered. "She _does_ have a point, guys. The two of you've claimed first and second place in that category," Ryo chimed in. "What? Not you too, Ryo," the duo whined.

"Hey! Maybe there's still some food left in our room!" Kazu yelled excitedly. Exchanging a glance with Kenta, the two best friends ran across the hall. 'Jackpot!' could be heard coming from the room. Everyone within hearing range sweat dropped.

"Would the two of you mind going to the convenience store a little way down the road to pick up supplies?" Henry asked, directing the question at Rika and Ryo. Rika gave him an 'are you crazy' look. The navy haired boy ignored the look completely, "Thanks." He left the room. "There's a list on the counter," he added from the hall before closing the door of his and his sister's shared room.

* * *

Rika groaned, "He was planning this the entire time." "Come on. We better get going. It might start to rain again," Ryo told her.

_I have to remember to thank Henry._

"What? Already? I didn't even eat breakfast yet!" Rika complained. "Umm...there's really no breakfast _left_," Ryo said. "Don't forget an umbrella just in case," he added, but Rika didn't hear him.

"Come on. The faster we get there, the earlier we'll come back. Okay?" Ryo reasoned, pulling Rika toward the front door. The girl unwillingly followed, being her choices were losing an arm, suffer annoying whining, or just go and come back...with Ryo. Not a single appealing decision.

Rika slipped on her sneakers and stepped outside, Ryo having released her to tie his shoelaces. "Oh, hurry up, would you," she told him impatiently. "Okay, okay. There. I'm done. Let's go," Ryo came out, an umbrella in hand. The sun didn't look like it was about to come out anytime soon.

Rika looked at the dirt along the sides of the brick path, well, more like mud. Lucky for them there _was_ a path. White sneakers don't mix well with the brown, filthy, substance. As the two walked, there would occasionally be a light breeze that rustled the leaves of nearby trees, causing water droplets to fall on them. The redhead looked up at the grey sky that seemed to get darker with each passing minute.

"Finally. Okay. What's on the list?" Rika asked the boy beside her as they entered the convenience store.

_Convenience. Psh. We had to walk a hundred miles just to get here._

(A/N: It was really only half a mile.)

"Two cartons of orange juice, a gallon of milk..." Ryo began. Rika grabbed a shopping basket and made her way to the appropriate aisles, grabbing the named items. Ryo followed behind her, "Eggs, chocolate chip cookies, water..." "Water? As in, bottled water or what?" Rika stopped the boy in his _speech_. "Bottled," came the response. Having gotten the three items, she asked Ryo to continue. "Lettuce, salmon, tuna, ham, carrots, celery, cucumbers, roast beef, pork, oranges, apples, pears..." "Slow. Down. Ugh. Leave it to Henry to not organize everything...on _purpose_. This was a freaking SET-UP. Argh. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him," Rika growled. Ryo chuckled.

_Wouldn't wanna be Henry when we get back..._

"Here," Ryo handed Rika the list, "You read them off. 'Kay?" The girl gladly accepted it and they began getting the listed items again.

"We need another basket...again. Ugh. Stupid Kazu...and Kenta," Rika said, annoyed. Ryo having ended up behind her, peered over her shoulder, "Don't worry. There's only...six things left." Rika sighed, "How are we supposed to get all this stuff back to the house anyway?" "We'll figure something out," the boy smiled reassuringly.

After picking up the last few items, the pair made their way to the check out counter. The total came to $166.89. (A/N: Random number. Haha.) "Oh, he's _really_ going to get it," Rika said, pulling out her wallet. "I feel bad for the poor guy," Ryo said, pulling out his own wallet, motioning to Rika to put hers away. The girl looked at him strangely. "Yes, I have enough. Okay?" Ryo told her, laughing. "If you say so."

Everything being in plastic bags, Rika and Ryo left the store. (A/N: There were...16 bags.) They each carried four in each hand, Ryo insisting on taking the heavier ones. Rika had told him 'suit yourself.' He'd tied his umbrella to the belt loop on his shorts. (A/N: You know those umbrellas where you push a button for it to open? Yeah, that kind. Not the cane-ish one, so it's small.)

They were halfway back to the house now, and Ryo was regretting taking _all_ of the heavier bags. Rika watched him struggling to keep up with her and laughed. "Here," she said, deciding to be nice for once, and took two of his bags from him and replaced them with two of her own. Ryo blushed at his lack of strength and stamina, causing Rika to laugh a bit more. The boy's embarrassment was worth being kinder to him for a day. Too busy to regain his dignity, Ryo didn't even notice how much Rika was laughing.

Rika looked up at the sky, having felt a few drops of water hit her. "It's raining," she told the boy beside her. She moved the bags in her right hand to her left for a moment to untie the umbrella hanging from Ryo's belt loop. He still had the heavier load. Holding the black irregular cylinder in front of her, Rika pushed the button on the handle and the umbrella opened up. Moving a few bags back to her right hand, she held those as well as the umbrella.

"If you want it, try to keep up," Rika told Ryo, running ahead of him, laughing. It was only drizzling; he wouldn't get sick. It was only when it really started to pour that she stopped for the boy to catch up. If he caught a cold, she would probably catch it from him, being they had to share a room.

The wind began to blow harder, making it more difficult to see. Nearing the house, Rika would have tripped over a large tree root had Ryo not stuck out his arm to prevent her from falling face first into the mud. "Thanks..." the girl mumbled. They reached the two-story building within five minutes.

"Umbrellas don't help much do they?" Jeri asked as she came down the stairs, Ryo and Rika having just stepped in the house. "Nope," the boy answered. "Help us put these away, would you? Get Takato, too. I'm going to dry off," Rika said, soaked to the bone. "Sure," Jeri replied, "You too, Ryo, or you'll both get sick." The two soaked teenagers made their way past Jeri up the stairs. When they reached the top, Jeri yelled Takato's name, nearly killing the said boy's ears as he was just coming down the steps. They picked up the grocery bags and made their way to the kitchen.


	10. Run, Henry, Run

Lone Wolf: Chapter 10...wow...this story actually got that far...and to think I started it before I even got an account, abandoned it, got an account, and continued it. All of you guys (readers & reviewers, but mostly the reviewers) made this possible...I think...44 and counting. (Cheers)  
Hiei: Stop boring them. They rather read the story than hear you talk.  
Lone Wolf: Fine, fine, fine. Thanks to each and every one of my reviewers!

--

Chapter 10: Run, Henry, Run

As soon as Rika changed into a dry set of clothes and blew dry her hair, the redhead stormed down the stairs and walked...ran to Henry's room. Ryo followed her down at a much slower pace.

"Open the door, Henry," Rika said in a sweet, evil tone. There was no response. Suzie walked into the hall, "He's not going to, Rika. He even kicked me out." At this, the Digimon Queen raised an eyebrow. Suzie returned to the living room and resumed watching Kazu and Kenta play the trading card game.

Jeri and Takato had also gone into the hall beside the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. Ryo got there shortly after, having taken his time.

"Henry, you f-"

--

We interrupt this story for a quick break while Rika begins throwing big no-no words at Henry.

--

"You son of a b-"

--

Oh, she's still not done yet...care for some tea? Soda? Juice? Coffee? Any other beverage? Sorry, there's no alcohol. Alcohol is bad for you. Even if you were old enough I wouldn't give it to you. Besides, I don't have any. (Sticks out tongue) Now, let's see if Rika-chan's finished...

--

Rika placed her hands on her knees, breathing hard. What did you expect? She had just shouted a few dozen vulgar words at a wooden door, which might I add, was not even phased.

"So...why's she so ticked?" Takato asked cautiously. "Henry didn't organize the grocery list...so we were running around the convenience store like maniacs?" Ryo volunteered, "Oh, and that we got soaked because of it?"

Jeri nodded her head, "I think he's right." Takato sighed, "Since when was Henry _unorganized_?"

--

Behind the door, in the pink and green room, Henry didn't even flinch...more like he was too absorbed in what he was doing to notice the noise.

--

"Hey..." Ryo put his hand on Rika's shoulder, "Was it really _that_ bad?"

The girl didn't answer.

Takato and Jeri had returned to the kitchen and we're finishing up the troublesome task of putting everything away.

Standing up straight, causing Ryo's hand to fall off her shoulder, Rika kicked the door a few times. Satisfied, she gave the piece of wood one more kick, and exited the hall into the living room. Making her way up the stairs, she walked to hers and Ryo's room and shut the door.

--

Ryo sighed. She was so confusing sometimes. Deciding to talk to Henry, Ryo tried the door knob. It was locked. He tried knocking. There was no answer. It was almost as if no one was in the room. But by putting his ear against the door, Ryo heard the faint sound of a keyboard and mouse. The navy haired boy was obsessed with that machine known as the computer.

--

Rika laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

_So sleepy..._

She was really tired, but could you blame her? Carrying so many bags in the pouring rain, walking along a slippery and muddy path, _running_ along that same path, holding an umbrella while doing everything else, who _wouldn't_ be exhausted? Oh, and all this _after_ running around a large convenience store.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rika mumbled, her voice muffled by her blankets.

"Hey," Ryo greeted, even though he had just seen the girl minutes earlier, "You okay?"

"Just cold and tired...nothing else," she said in a drowsy voice. "You're under all those covers and you're _still_ cold?" the boy asked. Rika moved her head slightly in a nodding motion. Seeing this, Ryo walked across the room and pulled his comforter off of his bed and threw it over the shivering girl.

"Better?" he smiled at her. "A little..."

_She seems like a little kid...completely different from the Rika _I _know._

Ryo studied the girl's face, "You look really pink...red...are you sure you're okay?" Sitting down on Rika's bed, Ryo placed his hand over her forehead as if to check her temperature. "You feel warm, too," the boy informed her.

"I wonder if there's a thermometer around here..." Ryo mumbled. (A/N: The ones that check if you have a fever, not the temperature ones.) He went to the bathroom to check the cabinet.

(A/N: Yes, I know. How lame. Rika's sick. Wow. Stupid writer's block...AGAIN.)

--

Finally finding the slim device, Ryo returned to his room and uncapped it. He stuck it in Rika's ear and pushed the green-blue button on top, then removed it and read the numbers. (A/N: It's not the kind that you have to stick it in your mouth or something...yeah...er...)

"It's not that bad. I'll go see if there's anything for a mild fever...there should be. I think I saw it," Ryo told her as he returned to the bathroom.

--

The boy popped the pill out of it's sealed plastic container. "Open wide," he told the redhead. Rika glared at him, "I'm not two in case you haven't noticed." "Just open your mouth."

Giving in, Rika did as she was told, Ryo helping her drink the water as her hands were too cold to remove from under the covers. "Now be a good girl and go to sleep. Your fever should be gone when you wake up. Okay?" he pretended to her parent, only to receive another glare...of course, both of these had not been up to their usual standards. In other words, her glares today didn't bother him much...then again, they rarely ever did.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He was _too_ in character. (Being the parent.) Luckily for Ryo, she was too tired at the moment to do anything about it. Of course, as soon as she was well again, she'd get revenge on both of those idiotic males who decided to mess with her...and for once, the duo wasn't Kazu and Kenta.

--

Having informed the others about Rika being sick, Ryo sat down in the living room. He turned on the TV...and well...watched TV. Kazu and Kenta were still versing each other; Suzie content with just watching. Maybe she'd learn a few things from these supposed amateurs.

Oh, and, Jeri was currently suffering from a panic attack having heard that Rika was ill. Takato was trying to calm her down. Rika was obviously in bed...and well...I think we all know where Henry is.

--

It was one. Jeri was in the kitchen again having recovered from her attack. Takato had joined Ryo on the couch and the two attempted to watch TV; Kenta and Kazu were arguing ever so loudly. Suzie watched them, amused.

"Lunch is ready," Jeri called from the kitchen.

"Holy crap!" Ryo exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and running up the stairs.

Kazu and Kenta stopped their argument and exchanged looks. You would too if you just heard your idol scream 'holy crap' and saw him or her run up the staircase at a crazy speed.

Takato simply made his way to the kitchen in order to help Jeri, leaving Suzie to sit and wonder how crap could be holy.

--

Reaching the top of the stairs, Ryo walked...very quickly to his room. He opened the door ever so carefully so that it wouldn't creak or make a sound. Going inside, he realized that there had been no need to do so; Rika was awake and was in a sitting position.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Ryo asked. Rika nodded her head. "What happened? Gone mute?" the boy joked, only to receive yet another glare. Was it the third or fourth time that day? Fifth? He'd lost track.

"I think that's why you're so tired...and cold...and why you're sick," Ryo told her, "I'll go fix you something."

"Just don't poison me," Rika mumbled before laying back down.

"So you _can_ talk."

--

Returning downstairs, Ryo saw that everyone else, minus Henry, was sitting at the dining room table enjoying their spaghetti. "Get Henry, would you," Jeri requested. "I'll try."

Entering the kitchen which was adjacent to the dining room, if I haven't mentioned it before, Ryo set a pot of water to boil. Walking out the other entrance into the hall, he knocked on Henry's door and said that it was lunchtime. Turning around, Ryo went back to the kitchen.

He placed a chunk of chicken, along with some vegetables into the water after it had finished boiling. He stirred the ingredients, letting everything swirl around and around. That being done minutes later, the boy added salt and some spices. Testing it, Ryo saw that it was edible and actually tasted good. Well, he had expected it to taste good since this wasn't the first time he made the soup.

Taking a bowl out of the cabinet and a ladle off the rack, Ryo scooped the liquid into the ceramic container. Having done this, he grabbed a soup spoon with his free hand and made his way back up the stairs.

Kicking open the door with his foot, (he'd left it a crack open before), Ryo carried the soup to Rika. "Try it.".

"How do I know it's even good? You try it first," she said without thinking. "If you insist," the boy replied, taking the spoon. He dunked it under the concoction and after blowing it to cool it off, took a sip. "There. I tried it. Now open wide...again," he ordered.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. You just used that spoon. Go get another one," Rika said in disbelief. "So? It's not like you used it and _then_ I used it. You're the one who's sick, not me. Besides, I've climbed those stairs too many times today. You are _not_ making me go down again," Ryo told her, pretending to be fed up. "Hmph. Then I'm not drinking it," she retorted.

"You know you want to. You're hungry. You skipped breakfast and over exerted yourself," Ryo taunted...playfully. Rika made no move to give in and open her mouth.

"What's your name?" the legendary tamer asked, only to receive an 'are you crazy' look. "You don't...know your own name? Gosh, you're _really_ sick today." "You _know_ what my name is. Stop playing stupid," Rika told him, annoyed.

"No, I don't." "Argh. It's Rika Nonaka-" Her mouth opening wider at the 'ka,' Ryo stuck the spoon in her mouth, pretty much forcing her to swallow. When she'd done that, he fed her another spoonful and continued repeating the process...minus the question part. Rika had given in and decided to cooperate. Ryo was just as stubborn as she was; there was really no point in arguing. She would only exhaust herself further.

--

Between one of the spoonfuls, Rika held up her hand, indicating that she wanted to stop eating for a little bit. Swallowing, she asked, "Aren't _you_ hungry? Don't you have to eat?" "I can eat later," Ryo told her, "Besides, I'm not that hungry." At that moment, his stomach grumbled. "Yeah. Not hungry. I believe you _completely_," she said.

"Well, you're almost done. A few minutes won't matter." "Yes it will. Now go," she commanded.

"You can't get rid of me _that_ easily," Ryo stuck his tongue out. "Just go. Your stomach wants food. I'll leave the bowl and spoon on the table and you can get it later. Okay? Your lunch is probably getting cold," Rika faked concern. "Aw, all right. If you insist. I won't worry you any further, m'lady." She sweat dropped, "Just go."

--

Lone Wolf: Five pages. It would've been longer, but I wanted to just get it up already before school starts again...  
Hiei: There will be fewer and fewer updates until further notice. Review and maybe she won't procrastinate so much so that she has more time.  
Lone Wolf: Status in profile as always.


	11. Stares and Surprises

Lone Wolf: Well, Chapter 11 is finally here. Haven't updated in a bit because I was trying to finish up my other story, HKISA. I get more reviews on this story so I must update. Feedback on this one makes me so much happier. Arigatou gozaimasu! You guys rule!

* * *

Chapter 11: Stares and Surprises

Having left the room, Ryo headed downstairs, a look of amusement upon his face.

_Guess I have no choice but to eat..._

Reaching the living room, he saw that most of the Tamers had finished their meal. Telling Jeri that he would serve himself, Ryo proceeded to the kitchen via the hallway rather than the dining room. He decided to try his hand once more at getting Henry to come out of his room.

"Hey, Henry. If I were you, I'd come out of my room and get myself some lunch. Seriously. Nothing can be more important than your health. Nothing. Not even whatever you're doing on the computer," Ryo knocked on the door.

He waited a few minutes, but soon walked to the kitchen, defeated. They had lost Henry completely.

--

"I'm ba-ck," Ryo said, dragging out the second word as he entered his shared room. "Oh joy. Well, since you're up here, I'm done. Take it downstairs so it can get washed before it gets sticky or stained or something," Rika told him.

Ryo sighed, "There you go again, trying to get rid of me. You're lucky I'm reasonable." He left the room once again, this time with the bowl in hand.

--

"Okay. Now I'm back and I'm staying and there's no way for you to get rid of me. Just try," Ryo said, sticking out his tongue, flirtatious as always. Rika stuck her own tongue out to match his and thus the intense staring contest begun.

Neither Tamer wished to lose; they kept this up for over a minute at a time...somehow...

Jeri and Takato walked in during one of the matches, only making them stare in shock at how long the other two were able to keep it up. The pair of new additions watched, entranced.

Kenta and Kazu walked in soon after, wondering where the bowl of chips that they'd been eating went. They too stared with 'WTF' expressions on their faces. (A/N: Eh heh. Sorry for the acronym.)

Suzie also came in, not very pleased having been left alone in the living room. She watched everyone quizzically in their staring.

–

All sounds having mysteriously disappeared, Henry curiously made his way to the door of his and Suzie's room. He opened it a crack and peered outside, looking first to his left, then his right, and his left again, as if he were crossing the street. There wasn't a soul in sight. Cautiously he stepped out, closing the door behind him as he made his way to the staircase.

(A/N: I REALLY wanted to keep him in there for another chapter but...oh well.)

No banging from the upper floor, no voices, no laughter, no yelling, no cartoons playing on the T.V., no distant sound of a basketball bouncing, not even the rain could be heard as it had turned into a very light drizzle.

_Strange..._

The boy wondered where everyone had gone. He checked Takato and Jeri's room first: nothing. Seeing a light on in Ryo and Rika's he walked over and pushed the door all the way open...only to hit Kazu really hard in the head. "What are you guys doing?" Henry asked.

"Ow. What was that for?!" Kazu whined, holding his head. The others were knocked out of their little spells and they all turned to face the navy haired boy who had disappeared earlier.

"So you finally decided to come out. Care to tell us what you were doing in your room for almost half the day?" Rika asked from her seat on the bed.

"No, not yet. W-I'm still working on it," Henry replied, unaware of the danger just meters away from him. There was tension between the clueless one and the one ready to strike.

"Oh, Henry! I almost forgot. You didn't eat yet. Come on, I'll go heat it up for you," Jeri said quickly, not in the mood to see her friend get killed by her other companion. Henry allowed himself to be dragged downstairs by the wrist.

"Hey, Kazu? Why are we up here?" Kenta asked, confused. Kazu continued to rub his head, "Actually...I'm not really sure about that either...oh well! Let's go eat...unless you want a rematch since I beat you so badly before." "Did not! I won that round!" "No, you didn't. Stop making things up." "Speak for yourself, would you!" The duo continued this way down the steps.

"Well...uh...I guess...we'll...leave you two alone? Come on Suzie," Takato said, dragging Henry's younger sister out of the room, leaving Rika and Ryo alone once more.

--

"You really suck at staring contests," Rika said leaning back on her pillow as she tried to break the silence.

"Or maybe you're just good?" Ryo suggested, not liking the idea of failing even in one area. He _was_ supposed to be perfect after all.

"I'm good, but you still suck," Rika replied with a smug look on her face. "Oh yeah? Well there's only one way to settle this," Ryo declared. "And that would be?" "Another staring contest. Duh," Ryo answered, laughing. Rika sweat dropped, "You're on. Hope you like losing, Hero Boy."

--

"Told you you'd lose. Now hand over Goliath," Rika ordered, triumphant. "What?! Goliath?! You never said I had to give it to you! Besides, it's only for the best of tamers, which means me!" Ryo said. (A/N: He's so conceited.)

Rika glared at him. "Fine. Here. Enjoy it while you can. I'll be getting it back soon," Ryo told her, leaving the room.

--

Now bored, Rika decided to go downstairs. Walking to the dining room, she found Henry eating while Jeri sat and talked with Takato. Kenta and Kazu were still in the living room versing each other. Ryo was around somewhere.

"So, are you going to tell us what you were doing cooped up in your room yet?" Rika asked. "Nope," Henry replied, "I told you I'm not done." Rika sighed, "Fine. Anyway, I'm bored. Did the rain stop yet?" She made her way to the window in the living room to see.

"Go on the computer or something," Henry suggested before taking another bite of his food. "Eh...I don't feel like it." "T.V.?" Takato put in. "Nah." There was silence.

"7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Jeri shrieked out of nowhere. "It's 7 Minutes in _Hell_, Jeri," Rika told her. "Heaven." "Hell." "Heaven." "Hell." "Heaven." "Hell." "Heaven _or_ Hell."

"Oh, hey Ryo. Where'd you go?" Takato asked. "Wandering around upstairs. What's all this talk about heaven and hell?" "The game 7 Minutes," Takato replied, sweat dropping. "O-h," Ryo dragged the sound out, "Okay. Let's play then!"

"_What_?!" Rika demanded, facing him. "I said 'let's play.' We can use the closet in the hall," Ryo said. "That is the stupidest idea that I have ever heard my entire life," she replied. "You know you want to-," he sang. (A/N: Sing-song-y voice, I mean.)

During all of this, Henry had slipped away once again, this time to make a phone call. Whispering, he asked the person on the other side, "How much longer?" "Not much. Ten minutes max.," came the reply. "All right."

--

"Hey...where did Henry go?" Takato asked. "Don't tell me he's in his room again," Rika moaned, fed up.

At that second, Henry walked in as if on cue. "And where were _you_?" Rika demanded.

"Uh...bathroom..." he lied. There was silence. It wasn't exactly the best discussion topic.

--

"Are we gonna play any time soon?" Ryo asked. (A/N: Slang intended.) "Eh...can we wait awhile? I just finished eating," Henry requested, sitting down on the couch. The others soon joined him, Kazu and Kenta nearing the end of their game.

"Of course," Rika answered, not eager to play. "Thanks," the blue-haired boy replied gratefully.

"Now?" Ryo asked, bored. "No." (A/N: Rika, obviously.) "Now?" "No." "Now?" "No!" "Now?" He was getting on her nerves, "NO!"

"Now?" The doorbell rang. "Sure," Henry agreed, walking to the door. Rika eyed the boy closely as he made his way to the door.

"Surprise, guys," Alice called from the entryway as she removed her sneakers. Everyone's eyes widened. _This_ is what Henry had been planning, inviting Alice? That was it? Realizing this, they all sweat dropped. "Wow, you sure look thrilled," the blonde said sarcastically.

"No, we're really glad to see you, Alice. It's just that...uh...we thought the surprise would be...bigger?" Takato attempted to explain.

"Oh. Well, there's more. You can come in now," the girl said to something outside the door.

"Takato-mon!" "Guilmon?" The red dinosaur Digimon came bounding through the front door, Terriermon jumping off his head onto Henry's when the dog like Digimon passed his Tamer. Lopmon walked in behind them, only to be squeezed to death by Suzie. Calumon and Impmon along with Guardromon and Marineangemon came in next, Impmon proceeding to sulk in the corner. Monodramon then came in with glowing blue rings around his neck and wrists. Finally, Renamon appeared, Rika running to hug the golden fox.

"Wow, Henry, Alice. You guys are the best," Takato told them. "Yeah," Ryo agreed, "But what are the blue things on Monodramon...and how did you get him back to rookie?" "It basically stores any excess energy that he has and gives it to him as he needs it, preventing him from overloading and evolving," Alice explained. "Wow..."

"Okay, so, let's play 7 Minutes in Heaven then," Henry decided, "We've kept Ryo and Jeri waiting long enough." "Lame excuse Henry. You just wanted to wait until _Alice_ got here," Rika teased. "Yeah," Jeri chimed in.

"What? No, of course not. What are you guys thinking?" a blush covered the boy's face. Rika and Jeri exchanged glances and laughed.

"Here's the bottle," Ryo said, handing said item over to Jeri. The Tamers all made their way toward the closet in the hall and sat down, their Digimon watching curiously from the sidelines. The hall, surprisingly, was able to fit all of them comfortably.

"Terriermon, what's 7 Minutes in Heaven?" Guilmon asked, "Is it about eating for seven minutes?" "Beats me. Let's watch. Something tells me this is going to be fun," the white and green Digimon smirked.

* * *

Lone Wolf: I know, I know, I know. I should've gone on, right? It's too short. I wanted to make it all one chapter but then I realized I had to hurry up and get working on my 15-20 page special for HKISA's one year birthday. (I didn't even start yet. I'm never going to finish.) This was let at barely six pages, please forgive me. I'll try to update as soon as possible.  
Yukina: Review!  
Lone Wolf: Status in profile as always. I'll be back soon to torture Rika, don't worry. 


	12. Heaven or Hell

Haruka: Blah. Here's Chapter 12. I can't believe I haven't updated for ten months. Plenty of reasons why this took a long time to get up but I'll explain later.

* * *

Chapter 12: Heaven or Hell

"Do we really have to use the bottle?" Kazu complained. "Can't we just draw names from a hat?" Kenta asked. "Why? So you can have someone to blame if you get stuck in hell?" Rika replied. "Exactly!" the duo chorused. Everyone else just sweat dropped. By now, they were able to figure out the two boys' way of thinking.

"Fine, fine. Let's let them have their way for once, Rika," Jeri decided, leaving the room to get a few sheets of paper and a pen. Returning, she ripped one sheet of paper into eight pieces. "Oh, wait a second. Is Suzie playing?" Henry poked his head into his and his sister's shared room, "Nope." She proceeded to write their names on the slips of uneven papers.

"What are the other sheets for?" Rika asked, motioning to the pieces by Jeri's foot. "Well, there's no way we'll let Ryo win the argument. It has to be either 'heaven' or 'hell.' So while we're on the subject, the modified rules of the game. If your name is picked, you're in there with the other person who's picked, obviously. If you refuse and, or, chicken out, everyone else will be given the right to torture you for the rest of the vacation or longer. If you end up with someone of the same gender...uh...too bad." The normally pleasant girl smirked at her last remark, then continued her explanation.

"And after whatever happens in the closet, you have to write 'heaven' or 'hell' on a piece of scrap, _honestly_. Then fold that up and put it in the plastic cup which I haven't gotten yet." "Why a cup?" Kenta asked. Everyone sighed, including Kazu, dismissing the question and allowing Jeri to continue.

"Oh, also, you _can_ end up going more than once. That should be it, right? I'll go get that cup...someone get a hat or basket or something...another pen would be nice, too...Ah, and when writing your opinion, go to the corner or something because the point is to keep it anonymous and we can sort of read the motions." "Won't you be able to figure out whose is who by their handwriting?" Rika wondered, stating the obvious. "Renamon can count it then," Jeri decided happily. "...Why Renamon?" "Because she can keep quiet. You should know that; you're her _tamer_."

"Gah, let's just get this over with already," Rika groaned. "Okay, okay, okay. We're ready. Who wants to do the picking?" Jeri asked. "Why don't you? You already have the hat in your hands," the redhead suggested. "'Kay."

"And the first name is..." Jeri unfolded the slip of paper and smirked, "Haha, well aren't you the lucky one, _Rika_?" Rika glared at her friend, "You rigged it, didn't you?" "Why would I? If I did, you'd kill me." There was silence. "She has a point..." Takato said slowly. "Just pick the second name already." Jeri did as she was told, "Oh crap."

(A/N: And I could end it right there xP...but I won't.)

The girl began to adjust her watch, setting the timer for seven minutes. Guilmon cocked his head to the side curiously, looking over Jeri's shoulder. "Um, Takato, Henry, shove Rika in the closet, please." Jeri then turned to Alice and whispered in the blonde's ear. She only nodded in response. Standing up, the girl dragged one of the remaining males up and shoved him in the closet with Rika, shutting the door behind him. "Try not to get killed, Kazu," Henry advised as Jeri started the timer.

(A/N: YOU THOUGHT IT WAS RYO, DIDN'T YOU?)

"_Kazu_?!?!?" Rika shrieked, hearing Henry's last remark before she was deprived of light. The poor boy in the closet was currently hiding in the corner and plugging his ears, trying not to go deaf. Catching her breath, the girl sat down on the floor, "This is going to be a long seven minutes, isn't it?" Kazu said nothing. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" Everyone who was not locked in a dark and small closet raised an eyebrow at the sound.

"Yes..." he mumbled. Rika pulled out her cell and looked at the time, the device illuminating the room for a few moments. "Ugh, there's still over six minutes left. Help pass the time, would you." The last was said more as a statement than a request or question.

"So...um...do you like Ryo?" he tried. Rika glared at him and although he couldn't see it, he could feel the mood in the atmosphere drop. The girl's fist connected with the wall, barely missing Kazu's head, though that hadn't been what she intended. The other Tamers thanked god that they weren't in Kazu's place while wondering what he could've said that made Rika so angry. Of all questions he could've asked, he just _had_ to pick that one. The common sense portion of his brain was probably injured and currently dysfunctional.

"I take that as a 'no.'" "What about you, then? Like anyone? Suzie? Alice?" "What the hell? I'm not a pedofile! Henry would kill me either way, anyway. I can't like Jeri even if I wanted to because of Takato and I got over you after I met you. So if I liked anyone, you probably wouldn't know who she is. It doesn't matter, really." Rika disregarded his comment about her, knowing fully that his crush on her was only because she'd been the Digimon Queen. "What about Kenta then?" she smirked. "I'M NOT GAY EITHER!"

"They're not doing anything," Henry stated plainly, "And Kazu's still alive."

"Would you call this 'heaven' or 'hell?' Because this is rather amusing," Rika commented. "Of course I would put 'hell.' You're killing me here!" "Oh, and liking Suzie wouldn't make you a pedofile. Last I checked, she wasn't twenty years younger than you."

(A/N: I forgot how old I made her...eh...let's just say she's like...seven or eight...so six year difference isn't that bad :D.)

"Okay, time's up," Jeri got up and opened the door, "Go write down 'heaven' or 'hell' while I pick the next pair. Glad to see you're not dead or crippled, Kazu."

True to his word, Kazu scribbled 'hell' across the slip, crumpled it up, and tossed it in the cup. Rika, deciding that she didn't get the maximum amount of amusement out of the situation also wrote the same.

"Kenta...and..." Jeri winced, "Me." Takato shot a warning glare at his friend who gulped. "Lady Luck's not with us today, is she?" Ryo said, laughing. "All right, in you go...and give me your watch," Rika said, shoving the two in and closing the door.

"Blah, another boring pair," Alice whined, pulling a manga out of her bag. She flipped to where her bookmark was and began to read. Rika glanced at the cover, "I'm still ahead of you." "Yeah, I know. Haven't had time lately," she said before resuming.

"Seven minutes isn't that long. We'll survive. Kazu did so there's no doubt about it," Jeri said, rather optimistically. "Wake me up when it's time then," Kenta requested, trying to fall asleep.

(A/N: Are you bored yet? Because I am xD. It'll get better...I hope. Doing this makes it more realistic because seriously, getting exactly who you want the first time isn't likely. I should actually start drawing names out of a hat...think of the possibilities!)

"How much time is left?" Takato asked. "Four minutes and twenty-six seconds..." Rika replied, reading the watch, "Twenty-five, twenty-four, twenty-three..." "Gah, stop that. It makes it feel even longer," the boy groaned.

"So I was wrong. Let's go watch TV or something," Terriermon said, jumping off Guilmon's head and walking into the living room.

"Jealous?" Rika asked, poking Takato for his attention. "No! Of course not...what's there to be jealous of? I trust Jeri..." "Heh. That's good to know," she replied, smiling for once.

"Ri-ka-! I'm bo-red," Ryo whined, resting his head on her shoulder. Rika sighed, "Grow up, Akiyama." "Stop paying so much attention to Takato. Have you been cheating on me?" he continued to whine...before bursting out in laughter. She pushed his head, removing it from her shoulder. Deciding to entertain herself and play along, she replied, "Yeah. And Jeri's not depressed and crying because she hasn't found out yet." "Uh..eh...heh...Rika...don't do that. It's scary," Takato said, waving his arms in front of her. Ryo pouted and tried to force tears out...which wasn't exactly hard, mind you, considering how hard he was laughing. Of course, that meant that his puppy dog face failed since it's sort of hard to laugh out loud while pouting.

Rika moved in front of Takato as if she were going to kiss him, causing Ryo to stop laughing. "Okay. _THAT_ is going too far," he said, walking over and pulling the girl away from Takato. Alice looked up from her book. "Now Ryo's the jealous one," she commented before continuing to read.

"Psh. As if. Overreact much? Honestly, Ryo," Rika sighed.

"Oh, yeah. Are the seven minutes up yet?" Takato asked.

"Um," Rika mumbled, looking down at the wristwatch, "Whoops. It's already been ten."

"But it didn't beep yet..."

"It probably did, but Akiyama here makes so much noise, it's no wonder we didn't hear it."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ryo whined.

"It means that you're noisy."

"Oh...HEY! I AM NOT NOISY!"

"There. I've proved my point."

"You tricked me," Ryo pouted.

"Did I? Oh, Takato, you might want to get Jeri out before they run out of air in there."

"What?!?" the goggle-headed boy rushed to the closet door and opened it. Jeri looked up and blinked, shielding her eyes with her hand from the bright light. Kenta stood up and walked out, ducking under Takato's arm as it was still holding the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Sure...why? It's just a closet, Takato, and closets can't hurt people."

"Oh, well, of course. I know that. I mean, it's just an ordinary closet...which can't hurt people."

-In an alternate universe...

"AHHHH. TAKATO! COME SAVE ME! THE CLOSET'S TRYING TO EAT ME!"

"Don't worry, Jeri. I'm coming!"

...okay. That was lame. Back to reality...er...the Tamers' dimension now.-

Rika walked over to the closet and shoved Takato in, closing the door behind him, and causing the boy to fall on Jeri. "Have fun in there, you two. Things should get a bit more interesting now."

Takato blinked, trying to adjust to the lack of light.

_I'm going to kill her later...oh, but wait, this is a good thing...I didn't have to rely on luck...I'll end up dead anyway if I try to kill Rika...because...it's Rika...and she's evil..._

"Um...Takato...sorry to interrupt your inner dispute, but could you get off? You're sort of heavy..."

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," he replied, before pushing himself up off the ground.

They retreated to separate corners of the closet, blushing madly.

"So...when do you think they'll let us out?" Jeri asked, eager for a conversation. After all, she hadn't talked to anyone for the past ten minutes; Kenta had taken a little nap.

"In seven minutes, I guess. That's how the game goes, anyway."

"Yeah...probably."

Awkward silence.

"So..."

"So..."

"You know I care about you...a lot...right, Jeri?"

"Yeah..."

"So...um...will you go out with me?"

"Oh...I'm sorry, Takato, but I'm already going out with Kazu..."

"..."

"..."

"NOOOOOO!"

"Um...Takato? What's wrong?" Jeri asked as she shook the boy gently to wake him up. He didn't stir.

"OH MY GOD. HE'S DEAD!" She stood up and attempted to open the closet door, shaking the door knob furiously, but her efforts were in vain. She passed out after that.

--

"This is so much more fun than sitting around doing nothing," Rika declared as she made her fighter send a kick at Alice's.

"I know right," the blonde girl replied as she sent a punch at Rika.

"Takato and Jeri should join us. They're really missing out," Rika said as she continued playing the video game.

"Speaking of which, where are those two anyway?" Alice responded, not really giving much thought to the question...or her answer.

There was a long, long silence.

"Oh, crap."

* * *

Haruka: Ahahas, so that was stupid, but at least I updated! Yeah, so reason for lack of updates...no time, no motivation, and writer's block just about sums it all up. Yup. Well, there was plenty of motivation from the reviews, and every single time someone reviewed I'd try to update a little bit...what? I SWEAR. I did, honestly. I'd type a paragraph or half a page or so and then stop again. Ever the procrastinator. Yeah, so I have no idea where the story is going to go now. Stupid plotless thing. Feel free to give me some ideas!


End file.
